Family Tree
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Jackson finds out a long held secret. Will he be able to handle the truth what about April? The hospital shakes to it's very core as the long held Avery secret is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Grey's anatomy.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Jackson sighed rubbing his hands over his face. The day had been long and it wasn't even over. Between the mall explosion and helping to deliver a baby he felt both drained and elated. He'd sent April home reading the fatigue easily on her face. Catherine sighed and sat in the couch in her son's office. Her son she didn't know if she was doing the right thing but she knew she had to do it. It was finally time. "Mom seriously what's going on?"

"Can't a mother come and see her son especially since she's soon to be a grandmother?"

"A normal mother yes but I know you and you always have something up your sleeve so out with it." Catherine twisted her hands and tried to look at him. She grabbed her purse and pulled it close to her almost as if for security. Jackson watched with weary eyes. She pulled a file out of her purse and tapped it with her finger. She crossed and uncrossed her legs. "You're making me nervous what's in the folder?"

"Would you please come here and sit down?"

"No I think I'd rather stay behind this desk."

"Jackson." She pleaded.

"Fine." Getting up he moved over to the couch sitting down beside her. "Now what' going on?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course I know you love me but now you're scaring me so what's going on?"

She squeezed her eyes closed and opened them looking into his eyes as a single tear trailed down her face. "I love you." She muttered again. Bringing her hand up to caress his face. She straightened and laid the folder back in her lap. "When me and your father were first married we wanted children so badly. And I got pregnant right away we were so excited, but then I miscarried." Seeing the distress on her face Jackson reached out and took her hand. "We tried again and again I got pregnant, but again I miscarried. I had another miscarriage after that and then I was going to give up I had to give up."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jackson got an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Jackson we wanted so badly to have a baby of our own. So badly but the doctors told us that it just wasn't possible that my body just wouldn't sustain a pregnancy."

"But…. I'm here?" Jackson pointed out not liking how this conversation was going.

"Yes you're here." She tapped her finger against the file again.

"So what are you telling me?" Jackson eyed the file on her lap.

"I wanted a baby so badly. I begged your father to allow me to adopt. I begged I pleaded I'm sure I offered my soul at one point and finally he said okay." She smiled slightly. "You came to use on a cold November night in 1982."

"You're telling me I'm adopted is that what you're saying?" Jackson demanded as his heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest.

"Yes Jackson I'm telling you you're adopted."

"How.. What.. Why?" He swallowed and stood up as he stared to pace the office. "Why now why are you telling me this now?" He demanded.

"You're father… Oh I guess I should say Harper Jr. finally sent me the only known record of how your birth mother was. You see I didn't care I just wanted you and as far as I knew for the longest time it was a sealed file that no one could get to it. I should have known that Harper would have it. I should have known something was up it was just too easy but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Too easy something was up what are you talking about?"

"He sent it to me told me if I didn't tell you the truth he'd find a way to come back. I couldn't let him tell you no this was for me to tell you and I'm sorry I should have told you long ago but you were mine all mine and I didn't want anything to change that. I know you might find that selfish."

"So you're telling me that you never knew who my birth parents were?"

"No."

"But you do now?"

"No"

"What do you mean no you have the answers in her hand?"

"I didn't open this folder I felt it was your right to open the folder. I kept this from you for so long that I think it's only right that you find out now or never in your own time but that's up to you. If you want to know open the folder if you don't then leave it." He walked softly towards her taking the folder from her hands with shaking hands. He went back behind his desk sitting the folder on his desk he stared down at it.

"I don't know if I can do this." He shook his head. "I need to go home." He looked up into the worried eyes of his mother. Griping the folder he stood in front of her and bent down to kiss her. "I still love you." He whispered before exiting the room leaving a shaky Catherine behind. As she watched him disappear down the hall she collapsed on his couch and let the tears that been locked Inside fall.

He wasn't sure how he got home. He just knows he did as he sits in his car and drums his fingers on the steering wheel looking at the folder that held the secrets of his birth. The folder that wanted shatter him. He gingerly picked it up as he exited the car and made his way up to his and April's apartment he let himself in. He stood in the foyer not wanting to go any farther not sure if he could go any farther.

"Oh Jackson you're home." April smiled as she came around the corner. She stopped at the look on his face. "Are you okay?" When he didn't answer her, when he looked like he was just looking through her she walked up to him and took his hand. "Jackson please what's wrong." He looked down at her as if seeing her for the first time. He handed her the folder with shaking hands. "What is this?" taking her hand he led her to the couch and sat her down. Taking the folder back from her he held it between his hands.

"Today my mom came to my office. She told me some shocking news….. " April waited for him to continue seeing this was hard for him. "She told me I was adopted." His eyes dropped to the folder and her eyes followed. Her mouth formed a silent oh but she couldn't seem to get anything else out. "Inside this folder I'm told I'll find the name of my birth mother. He held the folder away from him as if it would burst into flames at any moment.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"I don't know mom didn't open it she says that's up to me."

Taking his hand she looked at him. "Do you want to know?"

"I don't know I think I do." He swallowed. "Don't let go." He whispered as he opened the folder. He looked down at the bold black print that said birth mother. His heart dropped his stomach swirled and he heard April gasp beside him. For there in Black and white where the words Birth mother Ellis Grey.

A.N So what do you think. Jackson being Richard and Ellis secret child instead. I know the baby was born in 1983 but for this story I made it 1982 just to fit Jackson's age. Anyway tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Grey's anatomy.

Ellis Grey those words seemed to mock him as he stared down at the paper in his hands. Ellis Grey how was he supposed to wrap his mind around that information. He was the son of Ellis Grey but then that could only mean one thing. That could only mean that Richard Webber was his father. Right? He was so confused. He looked over at April who was still looking wide eyed at the paper. He could tell her own mind was running a mile a minute. She took the paper from his hands looking down at it.

"Does this mean what I think it means. Does this mean that Richard Webber is your father?" She wasn't sure her mind could take this all in. She remembered once hearing about how Richard and Ellis had had an affair during their residency, she just never thought it would affect her own life but here she stood looking between her shell shocked husband and a piece of paper that seemed to say that that relationship had resulted in a son.

"I think it's the only possibility." He laughed bitterly. "I mean we all know about the Richard and Ellis affair and the time lines up. I have to talk to Meredith but I'm not sure I can. Lexie used to tell me how she and Meredith started out."

"You have to tell her, she'll hate if she's the last to know if no one tells her."

"You're right but I'm not sure I think I have to tell my mom first." With shaking hands he grabbed his phone and dialed his mother's number.

"Jackson." Catherine seemed to breathe a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

He swallowed thickly and looked over towards April for support as she took his hand. "I opened it." He wasn't sure he could say anything else.

"And…." He could tell that his mother was impatient to know the information. He wondered briefly if she knew about the Richard and Ellis affair if she'd put the parts together.

"If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. You need to let me do this in my own way in my own time. "

"Of course." Catherine was quick to assure.

Swallowing Jackson looked towards April one last time. "Ellis Grey my birth mother was Ellis Grey." He still couldn't believe he said those words.

He heard what sounded like the phone hitting the ground. It was picked back up and he could hear his mother's breathing on the other end. "Ellis Grey." She breathed.

"Yes."

"But that would mean that…"

"Yes mom that would mean that Richard is my father."

"I… I have to process this." With that the phone clicked and Catherine was gone.

"She hung up?" Jackson turned to April in disbelief. "What the fuck. She has to process what about me shouldn't I be the one that needs to process." He scowled down at the phone in his hands.

"Don't be to hard on her babe." April said rubbing his shoulders. "I don't think she ever thought she'd have to tell you and I'm not making an excuse for her but this is going to be different for all of you."

"I just want to go to bed I don't think I handle anymore of this."

"I'll be right behind you." April watched him walk into the bedroom and sat down on the couch rubbing her hand over her growing stomach she looked at the piece of paper in front of her. Ellis Grey. She shook her head and flicked the light off following Jackson into the bedroom.

A/N and here is chapter 2. Thanks to everyone that took the time to review. This chapter is short but I felt this was a good place to end it.


End file.
